Add In Two Little Devils
by Crystal Amour
Summary: AxB equals C, right? What if you added DxE? What would happen if you added GxI? What would you get? This is the equation in my mind. Ouran AcademyxNew GirlxGossipy FreshmenxEx-BffxHost ClubxTwo Little Devils equals What? When you add all the key ingredients, what do you get? And could it possibly be...love? HikaruxOC & KaoruxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I just recently began reading and watching this manga and anime. And I realized...it's awesome! I can't believe I never watched it before! So I decided to write a fanfic abotu it, starring my favorite characters, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! You ready for this?**

* * *

My name is Kazumi Kinofuji. I bet you're wondering what I'm doing, here, at Ouran Academy. Well, trust me, it's the same old, same old. I'm not a rich student, oh, no. Nor a poor student, no way! No, I'm just middle-class. I only got into this school because I took the entrance exam and passed with flying colors-which is to say, 100 percent.

Now I've learned that in a school like this, news passes quickly. People figure out if you're not who you're pretending to be. It's just about impossible to keep a secret around here. Especially in Class 1-A. News gets out-rumors and gossip start. And then-well, people do things I'd rather not talk about.

I've had my fair share of bullies and problems in my past. But that's past, not present. I'm ready to start over. But really, I've just made one of the worst decisions of my life. I asked the Dean to keep my scholarship secret-even when I know that this could be my undoing.

But let's start at the beginning, the day before I started at Ouran Academy, the day before I found out that dreams-and wishes-do come true. Even if the dream is impossible. And before I met someone who'd change my life, forever.

* * *

Here's the equation in my mind. If one Ouran Academy, or A, is added to one scholarship-winning girl, or B, it becomes C, or wrong. Then you add in D, a class of gossipy freshmen, and E, an ex-bff you've been fighting with, and it becomes F, or a mess. Then you add in G, or a Host Club of six cute boys, and it becomes H, or a tangled deception. And finally, you add in I, or two little devils, and what do you get?

Well, that's easy. You get this:

* * *

**What do you think? That's just the intro. I'm going to put up chapter 1 today as well, but no quite yet. Please R&R! No flaming comments, please.**

**~Crystal Amour, over and out!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with chapter 1! You guys ready? It's time to bring on the Ouran!**

* * *

Kazumi's POV-*Flashback*

When the letter came from the school, telling me that I had passed, and was accepted into Ouran, I was happier than anything. I was twirling around the room as fast as I could, making myself dizzy with glee. You see, I was really happy to get accepted into Ouran. Ouran was the best school for miles around. It's been my dream to go to a school like Ouran, one so concerned with education that I would get a fine that could prepare me for my future as a lawyer or an author.

For once, one of my dreams has finally come true.

My throat was tight as I handed the acceptance letter over to my father to read. What if he forbade me from going? What if he couldn't pay for the uniform? I need not have worried. He was as happy as I was, exclaiming to himself how happy my mom would have been that their little girl was going to highschool, and that their little girl was smart enough to get into an exclusive school like Ouran.

I felt a pang of anxiety as a wave of sadness washed over me. Oh, how I wish my mom was here to see this. To see me getting into Ouran. She would've been so happy. Hugging me and saying over and over again, "My little Kazumi's going to highschool!"

_Oh, mom._ I thought._ Are you happy up there? Did you see it? Do you know about my being accepted into Ouran? Are you glad? Oh, mom, I miss you so much. So much. I wish you were here. _I told her. I heard nothing, but I felt reassured that she was watching me, seeing everything, happy as I was. _Oh, mom._

* * *

Kazumi's POV-*end flashback*

Now here, at the entrance to the school, I looked around worriedly. Would I fit in? Or would someone find out my secret? The school uniform fit me well, but the puffs didn't suit me. I looked ridiculous. Well, in my eyes, anyway. Actually, several boys were staring at me, two of them twins with auburn-red hair.

I ignored them and looked at the entrance. Here I go. I walked forward and pushed open the door to the school. I was greeted by several 'Hellos' and 'His'. I quickly made my way to Class 1-A, where I'd be studying my freshman year. To my surprise, the twins were there, too, sitting side by side in the back next to the only other empty seat.

I looked around for another, the grimaced as I walked down towards it. "Hello," I said, looking at the twins. "Are you saving this spot for anyone, or can I sit here?" I asked.

"Go ahead-" The left twin started.

"-No one ever sits there." The other finished. They grinned at each other cheekily.

"I'm Hikaru-," The left one said.

"-And I'm Kaoru-," The right twin said.

"-And we're the Hitachiin brothers. What's your name?" they said together in unison.

"Kazumi Kinofuji. But you can call me Zumi." I said, smiling.

"Well, hello, Zumi." they said, their voices intertwining together.

I walked toward the seat, but then Kaoru moved over to it, leaving a spot in between their seat for me. "Thank you." I said, looking up.

As class started, I noticed the twins were staring at me again. "Cut that out!" I whispered to them.

"We don't want to." they said cheekily.

I ignored them after that. After class ended, they twins took hold of my arms, entwining them with their own.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked them.

"Where else? Our favorite place, the Ouran High School Host Club!"

_Host Club?_ I thought, interested. Within moments, we were there.

* * *

**Chapter one as promised! R&R, please!**

**Crystal Amour, over and out!  
**


End file.
